One type of high density memory is formed from ferromagnetic memory cells. Features of conventional ferromagnetic memory cells typically are defined using photolithography. Because of the small feature size used in such memory cells, ensuring accurate alignment of photolithographically defined features is difficult. Accordingly, improved methods of forming such memory cells are desirable.